1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap, particularly a two-piece cap, which is used to prevent any splashing into a vent hose while allowing gas to escape freely from the vent hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to shield a vent hose in order to at least minimize any foreign objects or liquid from entering the vent hose while allowing gas to escape freely from the vent hose.
However, much of the prior art was not effective in that many caps were not radially shielded. Additionally, some prior art designs involved less than satisfactory manufacturing processes in that undercuts were required in the tool steel to create the part thereby causing difficulty in ejecting the part from the mold.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cap for a vent hose which provides substantially complete radial shielding to prevent liquids or solids from entering into the outlet of the vent hose.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a cap for a vent hose which allows for the escape of gases through the outlet of the vent hose.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide a cap for a vent hose which can be simply and intuitively installed.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide a cap for a vent hose which can be simply and economically manufactured.
These and other objects are attained by providing a vent cap which includes two piecesxe2x80x94a base and a headxe2x80x94that are formed in a single molding operation. After the molding operation, a pre-drive operation configures the two pieces together. The base is attached to the head with a snap fit. The base is formed to surround the hose radially. The head seal the hose on the top in the axial direction with an umbrella. The head also retains the cap on the hose with barbs located axially along the shaft. Slots in the shaft and base allow gas to escape while surrounding the hose from any liquid splash or solid foreign objects.